The Time to Love
by Anne Burnside
Summary: Short Story of Rashida and Suleiman Sequel to The Sultan's Favorite and The Heir
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Rashida!"

Rashida rolled her eyes as her brother stormed in her bedroom. "I already know what you are going to say…"

"So stop annoying me!" He angrily snatched up an exquisite diamond necklace she had 'borrowed' from Sevdi. "For God's sake, we thought this had been stolen! I should have known you'd taken it."

Rashida sighed as she slowly stood up from her couch in the sitting area. She loved this room and was grateful Hamid allowed her to have it. Their father had built several suites within Hamid's new palace but this was her favorite. The high ceilings and enormous windows made the room so open and free. It was also luxurious, and Rashida had decorated it with only the finest furnishings and art. In the last few years she had developed a rather expensive sense of taste. How could she not when she was constantly surrounded by those wanting to always please her? As the sister of the king, she was treated as royalty.

"You have changed too much."

Rashida looked across the room at her brother, a feeling of surprise going through her. "What?"

"You never cared about such things when we lived in Paris."

"I haven't changed that much. I still love to read." That was an understatement. Her room had a library of books from the floor to the ceiling. Her father had to built even more bookcases to hold all of them.

He dangled the necklace in front of her. "You never would have even thought about wearing something like this let alone stealing it!"

"I didn't steal it!"

"Look, just please ask before you take something, okay?"

"She never wears it. Why don't you just give it to me?"

Hamid's eyes narrowed at her. "I gave this to Sevdi after the birth of our second son!"

"And that was six months ago and she hasn't worn it since."

"It's sentimental."

"So why doesn't she wear it?"

"Rashida, when you have two small sons perhaps you will realize that dressing up will not exactly be on your mind all the time," he snapped.

"Fine. Then let Raja have more free time so I can spend my time with him."

"As my top captain, _Suleiman _has far too much to do."

"He always works!" Rashida complained.

"Then talk to him about it. I have quite enough other things to worry about at the moment!"

As she watched him leave, Rashida sighed. In the last few years she had first been very occupied with assisting her father and mother in the design and decoration of the new palace. It was still under construction, but the main buildings and suites were complete. Her father was now working on areas such as the dungeon and stables. As this was uninteresting, she was now bored. Now that she was seventeen, Rashida had just completed her final exams, graduating early from self study.

It was around mid day so Rashida ventured out of the suite and to the dining room. As always, servants came running when they caught a glimpse of her. They were always eager to try and please the king's sister.

"Are you hungry?" asked on young girl.

"Would you like some fruit?" asked another.

"Please mistress," said an older male servant, "sit and we will serve you."

Rashida shook her head. "I was just wondering if my mother was here."

"I believe she is with her grandsons."

"Of course," muttered Rashida. She actually liked her nephews, but it was impossible to have a serious conversation when her mother was around them.

"Rashida."

She whirled around to find Raja standing in the doorway and gave him a wide smile. In the last two years, the former prince now looked even more like his father with a much broader chest and shoulders. He was also now very tall and she always had to practically tilt her head upward to look at him.

"Hi! Are you finished with the latest training exercises with the newest soldiers?" she asked.

"No, but I decided to take a break. I wanted to show you something."

"Oh?"

He flashed a smile at her. "It's a surprise." She quickly walked up to him but he stopped her. His warm eyes looked down at her. "But it will cost you a kiss."

Rashida threw her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes. He laughed and bent down the rest of the way to taste her lips. She shivered as Raja was always full of passion and physical need. Their physical relationship had certainly grown over the last few years, but she was still a virgin. It was frustrating at times when he continued to insist they be married before completing the act of making love. And Raja held firm that he would not marry her until she turned eighteen in agreement with her father's wishes.

Raja ended the kiss and held his forehead against hers. It was a caring gesture he did often, a show of his high respect and how he honored her. Then he kissed the tip of her nose before pulling away. "Come," he said holding out his hand.

Happily, she let him lead her down the winding corridors and finally outside to the stables still under construction. The bright sun hit her face and Rashida shielded her eyes with her free hand. There seem to be quite a bit of commotion going on as she heard lots of shouting and….an angry horse?

She glanced at Raja who laughed. Rashida let go of his hand and ran around the back of the stables to the fenced-in area. There, an enormous white stallion was rearing on his hind legs, fighting the soldiers who were attempting to subdue the animal.

"Oh, he's beautiful!" cried Rashida. She felt Raja come up from behind her, but she knew he would not put his arms around her or show any sign of affection now. He never did in front of his soldiers. Rashida tried to be respectful of his position, but sometimes she could not help but feeling hurt in moments such as this.

"I knew you would like him," said Raja with a hint of laughter in his voice. "He is wild and dangerous…so he suits you."

She turned gave him a fake glare. "Fine. Then I can ride him now." She almost laughed as his face turned pale.

"I think not," Raja said in a gruff voice. "Your father will work with him first."

She sighed. "I know, I know. I was only teasing to see the look on your face."

His eyes gleamed. "You are asking to be punished."

Rashida felt her cheeks grow warm as she knew Raja's punishments were indeed painful…as in she could barely endure the amount of physical pleasure he could inflict upon her. The thought of what he would do to her made her legs weak while a familiar ache began to overtake her body.

Bur before she could press the issue further, a soldier interrupted them. "My captain, forgive me, but the latest report from our soldiers at the borders has arrived. We need to brief you."

Rashida watched as the Raja she loved once more became the captain of a large army. He was now all business and he gave a curt nod to the soldier. Without a word, he bowed low to her, his hand on his heart, and then walked away.

Disappointed, she turned to watch the remaining soldiers struggle with the stallion, pulling the animal toward the stable. She grew angry with how they were treating him and walked toward them. "Stop it! I will take him."

The soldiers looked up in surprise. "My lady, he is too dangerous, you cannot…"

But her hands were already stroking the horse as she whispered to him. For some reason, she inherited her father's gift in quickly gaining any animal's trust, and the horse grew calm. The soldiers reacted in shock as she took hold of one of the ropes around the stallion's neck and led him to one of the larger fenced pastures. When she had him safely inside the gate, Rashida calmly removed the ropes...

But the horse suddenly broke free and bolted….right toward Rashida. She gasped in reaction and tried to step aside but it was too late. The stallion swerved at the last possible moment. Rashida lost her balance and fell to the ground. She groaned in pain from hitting her shoulder hard and rolled to her back. She heard the shouts of alarm and knew the soldiers were already running to her aid which she thought was silly because she was not really hurt. As she struggled to sit up, Rashida winced as she felt a sharp pain her upper left arm. Looking at it, she was surprised to find blood seeping through the sleeve of her dress.

"My lady!" shouted one solider, "do not move!"

"She must have gotten kicked by the stallion!" cried another soldier.

"_What is going on?" _came a gruff voice.

Rashida looked up to see her father making his way through the crowd of soldiers who were now kneeling over her. As soon as he saw she was hurt, his eyes from beneath his mask filled with anger and fear.

"Move!" he shouted. The soldiers immediately backed away as her father knelt down. "Where else are you hurt?"

"I…I do not think I am hurt anywhere else. How bad is my arm?"

He grimaced. "It will need stitches." His hands ran over her other arm and then her legs.

"I think everything else is fine…no broken bones…."

"I will be the judge of that."

She sighed but then sharply inhaled when he touched her shoulder.

"I believe you have sprained your shoulder as well," he said softly. "Come, I will carry you."

She gave little protest as her father's strong arms lifted her. Moments later she was inside her bedroom and her mother came running as soon as she heard the news. After the servants removed her dress, her father returned with a needle and thread. She whimpered as he cleaned the wound on her arm with alcohol.

As her mother kissed her forehead and held Rashida still, her father threaded the needle. "Where is Suleiman?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Probably with his new soldiers in the training field," she replied in a weak voice.

Hamid's voice suddenly echoed outside of her room. "Where is she? Why wasn't I told immediately?"

"My lord…"

"She is my sister! I should be the _first_ to know when something like this happens, understood?"

Her father frowned. "Hamid," he said in a loud voice, "please come in and shut the door. She is quite distressed as it is and we do not need you shouting."

Rashida heard the door close and she soon saw Hamid's worried face. "How bad is it?" he asked.

"She was nicked by just the hoof of a horse. It could have been much worse."

"She is so pale…"

"I know Hamid. Please be quiet."

Rashida braced herself for more pain as her father began to stitch the wound. But she had lost much blood and was suddenly too weak to care. Her arm felt numb at this point and she was now only vaguely aware of the needle going into her arm.

"Rashida," said her father in what now sounded like a distant voice. "Stay awake."

She was trying to keep her eyes open, but could not. The last thing she remembered was her father urging her to stay awake and her mother's cry of alarm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Suleiman was furious. By the time he found out what happened to Rashida, he was too far away in the training field to reach her quick enough. He tore through the palace corridors, racing toward her room. When he reached her door, Suleiman shouted in frustration as it was locked. He pounded on the door. "Let me in, _right now!_"

As soon as it opened, he all but threw aside Hamid who cursed. Rashida lay in the bed, her eyes closed…lifeless. "Allah!" he cried, "She is not…" He choked as he could not say what he was thinking.

Erik sighed and shook his head. "She lost consciousness due to the loss of blood. I've stitched the wound. Now all we can do is wait. Rest is what she needs."

"How the hell did this happen?" demanded Hamid. "She seems to always handle the horses with great care."

"It was me," said Suleiman in a hoarse voice.

"What?" snapped Hamid.

"There was a wild stallion we captured. I gave him to her as a gift."

"And you left her alone with him?"

"I did not think she would attempt to ride him!"

Hamid's face twisted in anger. "For God's sake! You should know my sister better than anyone! How could you leave her alone with him?"

"There were soldiers with her," replied Suleiman as he felt his chest grow tight.

"As if soldiers would stop her?" asked Hamid with sarcasm. "They would not even try to do such a thing!"

"Hamid," began Erik in an irritated tone.

"And just what do you mean by that?" hissed Suleiman.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Hamid. "Everyone knows, especially your soldiers, that you let her do anything she wants! You give her everything and spoil her all the time!"

Suleiman felt his face growing red as his blood began to boil. "I cannot always control your sister."

"Very true and everyone knows it!"

Erik cursed. "Enough! Both of you! Rashida may be unconscious but she does not need both of you creating even more tension in this room. Get out!"

When neither he or Hamid moved, Erik stood up and made a move to grab the young king's shirt. Hamid ducked before Erik could catch him. "Okay, okay," muttered Hamid. "We are leaving."

Suleiman frowned and looked back at Rashida. He did not want to leave her.

"You can come by later and check on her," said Erik softly. "And you and I will also have a little conversation when it comes to Rashida's safety."

Feeling helpless, Suleiman bowed his head and turned on his heel. Hamid was right behind him and the two of them were soon walking down the corridors. Suleiman headed for the outside, hoping to get a breath of fresh air in the garden.

"This is not finished," snapped Hamid.

As soon as they reached the garden, Suleiman turned and faced the king. "I thought she would like the stallion as a gift. It was the least I could do since my brother had murdered her horse a few years ago."

"She has plenty of horses here to ride now!"

"But not one that is her own and not one that was like Lement."

"No horse can replace the one she lost."

Suleiman let out an exasperated sigh. "I know that. But I thought now was the time…"

"Really? And then you just left her with a wild stallion?"

"Why are you being like this?"

"Look, Suleiman… I am also Rashida's brother and I know what mischief she can achieve. You need to be more careful."

"I am careful! Do you think I would risk her life?"

"What about the time when she cut her hand?"

"She was practicing with a new jeweled dagger I bought for her. Your father already taught her how to fight with a sword!"

"Yet again, you left her alone to practice with it."

Suleiman rolled his eyes. "Oh please…"

"And what about the time when she fell from a horse?"

Suleiman grew rigid. "She was trying to jump the horse over a large fence! That was not my fault!"

"Yes it was….because she saw you jump it first and then you let her try."

"She wanted to do it, so why not?"

Hamid's eyes grew wide. "Why not? _Why not? _Need I remind you how reckless she can be? You are older and more skilled! You give her far too much leniency, Suleiman."

"She is a grown woman…"

"No, she is still a child! She is under the age of eighteen!" The king glared at him. "You do realize the soldiers think you are weak when it comes to her."

Suleiman stiffened. "I never show her any affection when they are around."

"Ha! You don't need to! You continue to give her nothing but gift after gift."

"I am away from her far too often. How can I not resist buying her beautiful things when I only think of her when I travel to the neighboring lands."

"But you let have whatever she wants! No…you also let her _do _whatever she wants!"

Suleiman's anger reached its peak. "Yes, perhaps I should have remained an Ottoman so I could just give her a beating."

Hamid crossed his arms over his chest. "_What _did you just say?"

Suleiman placed a chain on himself and fell to his knees, bowing before Hamid. "Forgive me!"

There was complete silence for more than a few heartbeats. And then Suleiman felt Hamid's hand on his head.

"There is nothing to forgive," the king said in a quiet voice. "You are more than just my captain…you are my friend."

"No…I went too far. What I just said was unforgivable. My allegiance is with her and with you."

"You think I do not know this?" Hamid gave what sounded like a bitter laugh. "Besides, I went too far as well. I know you would never hurt Rashida. You love her too much. Now get up."

Suleiman slowly stood and Hamid turned away. "You have every right to be angry. I indulge her far too much. It is hard when she wants me so much."

"At least she wants you."

There was something off in Hamid's remark. "Is there something else bothering you?"

Hamid warily walked over to a bench and turned around to face him. The young king slowly sat down, and Suleiman suddenly realized how tired his eyes were.

"Is the youngest prince still waking up every night?" inquired Suleiman politely.

"Every night…every hour." He gave what appeared to be a sad smile. "So now you know my mood is not just because of Rashida. As I said, there is nothing to forgive."

"Is Sevdi still breast feeding?" It was none of his business, but he had to ask.

Hamid simply nodded.

"She must stop."

"She refuses."

Suleiman frowned. "It is customary for my people to provide wet nurses."

Hamid's face tightened. "I refuse to let another woman feed my son! What I do not understand is why she must continue…he is eating other food."

"It is not uncommon for Ottoman women to insist on nourishment from a woman's body for at least one year."

The king suddenly stood and walked over to a nearby fountain.

Suleiman approached behind him. "You must be patient, Hamid. Having two sons so close together…it is not easy for her."

"Only because she refuses to make things easier. She does not need to feed him…there are other ways…other types of milk and food that are just as nourishing. And we could have other servants help but she insists on being the only one to care for both of them. Only when my mother visits does she leave them."

"It is good that Alexandria gives Sevdi time."

"You mean time to sleep."

Suleiman got the point. Hamid wanted his wife but she was far too busy being a mother. "I will try and talk with her."

The king's voice became ragged. "She wants me to take another wife."

Suleiman's heart constricted. "Sevdi…wants a _divorce_?"

Hamid slowly shook his head.

Suleiman exhaled. "I see. Hamid…you must understand, she was raised as an Ottoman. In her world it was normal for a husband to have multiple wives…"

Hamid turned and glared at him. "Do you know what that feels like?" he demanded. "She is rejecting me!"

"No, if she does not wish for a divorce, she is not rejecting you. I know it is hard to understand, but you must not think in that way."

"Oh really? Tell me, Suleiman, is it normal for any wife in the Ottoman world to _ask _her husband to marry a second or third wife?"

"No…"

"Then I have made my point."

Suleiman drew a deep breath. "No, Hamid…what I meant was that a wife would never…have to ask her husband. He would have already taken another wife or had a harem of women by now."

Hamid made a disgusted noise. "I am not taking another wife or a harem! I only want Sevdi!"

"You must be patient with her. This is not her world."

"It is now!" Hamid snapped. "How could a woman bear for her husband to sleep with other women? In my mind it can only mean she does not love me!"

"You must think differently…from her point of view."

"Are you telling me, that your mother was never jealous of other women? That they were always happy when their husbands fucked other women?"

Suleiman crossed his arms over his chest. "It is true the wives would sometimes feel jealous of other women or of each other."

"Then how can they accept such a thing?"

"First, you must understand it is a tradition they were taught and accepted…even if they did not like it. They have no equal rights, it is the man who makes all decisions. Their best hope is to please him to win his favor."

"I see. And so that can also mean making sure he is happy even if it is in someone else's bed."

"Yes," agreed Suleiman softly. "A wife who shows jealously or anger at the situation to her husband can easily fall out of favor. It is viewed as their duty. Sevdi knows you are a man and have physical needs, but she is too occupied with motherhood. I am sure she believes this is the only way you will be satisfied."

"I hate this," Hamid muttered. "I will continue to be miserable until she begins to accept our ways." He gave a deep sigh. "Talk with her, Suleiman."

"As you wish."

"And please…try not to indulge Rashida so much."

Suleiman bowed his head. "I will not." As he watched Hamid return to the palace, Suleiman vowed to keep Rashida safe…even if it was from herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hamid strode down the corridor to his court, his advisors running behind in an effort to keep up with him. Along the way, servants and soldiers bowed, some falling even on their knees. Despite being king for the last few years, he still could not get used to such behavior. He tried to not let it annoy him, but his frustration was building with the events of the day.

Not to mention he had been a celibate since his second son was born.

When the advisors tried to stop him, Hamid waved them away. "I need to see my wife." He entered his wife's court and immediately more servants came running to greet him. As he dismissed them, Hamid sighed as he looked around the enormous room which had two hallways leading to his children's suites. Originally, he insisted that Erik build this court for his future children, not Sevdi. His thought was servants would help take care of the boys, giving he and Sevdi still time to spend moments alone together. With the birth of his first son, Hamid was simply in awe of the entire event and gave Sevdi anything she wanted to care for him. By the time his second son arrived, Hamid's responsibilities as king were bearing down on him. Although his people were beginning to prosper, much needed to be done as numerous areas were stricken with poverty and disease. Many were badly in need of medicine as well as education to prevent future health issues. Clean water and healthy livestock became a priority. Hamid found much of his time traveling throughout his kingdom in an effort to strengthen the small cities and villages, some which were barely surviving.

Sevdi appeared to be just as overwhelmed with two very young sons. She was a proud mother of two fine prince boys and she was extremely protective of them. Much to Hamid's dismay, his second son still woke each night and Sevidi insisted on moving into this court, claiming that Hamid needed his rest. Between his busy schedule and her constant care of the children, they rarely saw each other.

But before Hamid could call out for his wife, a servant approached with her head bowed. "Forgive me, my lord. I know you dismissed the other servants, but my mistress wanted me to deliver a message."

Surprised, Hamid tilted his head at the girl. "Is she not here?"

"She wishes for you to go to your bed chamber."

Hope suddenly swirled within him as his body immediately tightened. Perhaps Sevdi finally wanted something from him. He turned on his heel and immediately walked to his bed chamber. Opening one of the double doors, Hamid quickly walked inside.

"Sevdi?"

The door behind him closed and he turned to find the young servant standing before him.

"Where is she?"

For the first time, the girl slowly looked up at him and Hamid momentarily froze. The girl had green eyes, something he had never seen before. Her face was absolutely flawless, her lips like a rosebud. The girl removed a veil from her head and Hamid's heart began to pound as fire red hair tumbled down to her waist.

He finally found his voice. "Where is she?"

"With her sons as she should be, my lord."

"What…why did you say she was here?"

"I did not say she was here, my lord. I said she wanted you to go to your bed chamber."

_Oh God no…_

Hamid swallowed hard. "She…sent you…to me?"

The servant slowly smiled. "I am quite skilled with a number of lessons…I was purchased for the sultan of the Ottomans…to serve in his harem. But your soldiers captured my escort and I was brought here. Do I not please you?"

"Sevdi wants you to serve me…in my bed."

"Yes, my lord. I am also a virgin."

His mouth went dry. "What?"

"You may have the physician check if you wish." She suddenly approached him and Hamid had a fleeting thought to back away.

But his damn boots stayed in place.

"My lord, you are very tense. Please…let me service you. I understand it has been some time for you since you last bed with a woman. It would be an honor for me to do so." Her fingers touched his shirt, trailing down his chest. Hamid's lower half strained against the confines of his pants. She leaned forward, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his mouth…

Hamid tore himself away from the girl, and he stumbled until his back hit a wall. The girl lost her balance from his sudden retreat and fell to the floor. She immediately scrambled onto her knees, bowing before him.

"Get my wife," said Hamid through gritted teeth.

"My lord…"

"_NOW!"_

Trembling, the girl got to her feet. She was about to say something but Hamid glared at her. Wisely, she fled the room, leaving Hamid to seethe with fury at the situation.

xxx

"I am sorry," apologized Suleiman. He and Erik were just outside of Rashida's room. The former prince had his stomach in knots, worried that he disappointed Rashida's father. When Suleiman's real father was alive, he only sought approval to avoid punishment. But with Erik, it was completely different. He found himself truly caring what Rashida's father thought of him.

"Have I made myself clear?" asked Erik in a low voice.

"Yes…"

Erik's eyes narrowed as if he knew Suleiman was not saying everything.

Suleiman drew a deep breath. "It is…difficult for me. In my world, we commanded women and they obeyed without hesitation. In this world, I find it challenging to say no to Rashida…"

"Because you do not want to behave as an Ottoman," finished Erik.

Suleiman simply nodded.

Erik frowned. "My daughter has quite a strong mind, which unfortunately includes a determination to do what she wants. I understand you do not want to dictate her, but I also expect for you to keep her safe. I recognize she also needs to be responsible for her actions, but she is young and needs much guidance. She looks up to you which means at times you must be firm. And if she refuses to listen, you must come to me."

"But she will know I told you…"

"Yes, but which is worse? Her brief anger at you or keeping her safe?"

"I understand."

"And unfortunately, you cannot trust your soldiers to watch over her. Rashida is the king's sister so they find it hard to disobey her."

"Or given the fact they know I will marry her," Suleiman muttered.

"And you believe them knowing such a thing will make you appear weak?"

"Even Hamid believes this is true.."

Erik shook his head. "You have a strong army, Suleiman. Do not fool yourself into thinking they could have succeeded without you. It is your leadership and strategy which has led to much success. You gave the soldiers faith in their kingdom once more. Do not underestimate the amount of respect they give you as a captain…even if they know how you feel about Rashida."

"May I see her now?" he asked in quiet voice. He did not wish to talk further about feeling weak in front of his men.

"Yes, but only for a short while and she is to stay in bed." Erik paused and narrowed his eyes once more. "But of course only _she _is to be in her bed."

Suleiman placed his hand on his chest with his head bowed. "I swear it." When he straightened, Erik nodded and headed toward the stables. The former prince drew a deep breath and pushed the Rashida's bedroom door opened. He planned just to sit by her, to watch over her, but he was surprised to see her eyes open and she smiled.

"Hello," she said in a weak voice.

Suleiman quickly walked over to her and kissed her. Cradling her face within his hands, he pressed his forehead against hers. "I was so worried," he said softly.

She pulled away and looked at him. "I am fine…really." But he saw her wince as she tried to adjust her position in the bed.

Suleiman frowned. "You were very foolish. Why did you insist on taking the stallion? I told you not to ride him."

"I was not going to ride him."

"Then what happened?" he demanded. His relief was replaced by anger. The more he thought about it, the more he realized Hamid was right…Rashida was still young and sometimes very immature in her rash decisions.

"I did not like the way the soldiers were treating him," she explained. "So I calmed him down…I have my father's talent to do such a thing."

"And yet he still managed to kick you."

"I was barely nicked…"

"Only because you were lucky," he said harshly. "Just because you have a gift with animals like your father does not mean it is fully developed. It was irresponsible of you."

Her eyes grew angry. "I do not need to be lectured like a child!"

"No? Then perhaps I will refrain when you stop insisting on doing things you know could be dangerous."

"There have been times even you have let me try things…I remember you even laughed when I insisted on jumping that horse that one day."

"And then I regretted it when you fell! Allah, Rashida! I do not want to dampen your spirit but you must be more careful. I will not indulge you any longer."

Her expression suddenly softened and he found himself staring into her deep blue eyes, a trait she inherited from her father. But it was her mother's striking beauty which made those eyes almost glitter as she looked at him with passion.

Damn…soon he would be lost within those eyes…

"Raja," she said softly, calling him by her private nickname from when they first met, "I love you. I will try to be more careful…I promise." She touched his face, her fingers trailing down his cheek and then to his lips.

He could not resist and bent down once more to kiss her. For some reason, her scent was always intoxicating to him, like sweet flowers. The kiss became more passionate and Suleiman tried to restrain himself. "Rashida," he said in a husky voice, "you need rest."

"I need you," she whispered. "Since your recent travel with Hamid, I have not been able to spend any…alone time with you."

He could not help but smile as he kissed her neck and closed his eyes while her fingers trailed down to his chest. Her innocent fingertips easily aroused him, and he struggled to maintain control. "I have missed you too…but we should not do this…"

"Just for a little while…stay with me," she pleaded with a whisper.

"I am not leaving but we must slow down." Suleiman tried to pull away but one of her small hands tightened on his bicep. A wave of desire overcame him as her other hand touched his neck, pulling him down. He gave into temptation and kissed her again. As the kiss deepened, he could not resist taking his good hand and touching her breasts as they strained against the night dress she wore.

She broke the kiss and pulled him even closer, her hands now straying to the pants he was wearing and his body tightened with desire. Suleiman ached to take her….to show her what real physical love could feel like between them. But he refused until they were married. He allowed other types of physical pleasure between them, to give some of the release their bodies craved. But she continually pushed him to the point of no return. Where as she used to be shy, Rashida now was the one who even eagerly removed her clothes. It was beginning to be no longer about touching, but full body contact.

And it was happening again. She was guiding his hand now to go beneath her night dress. She moaned softly as he caressed her naked breast. Then he jumped when he realized her other hand was now right inside his pants.

Suleiman cursed. He roughly pulled away and stood up from the bed. He was not about to break the promise he just made to her father.

Those beautiful eyes looked sadly at him. "Please…I need something…"

His breathing was now ragged. "No, Rashida. You need to rest. Besides that, you are in bed and we both know it is not wise."

Rashida huffed. "_You _believe it is not wise. I have no objections."

"I will not take you before marriage."

"Why not? You are no longer an Ottoman…we do not have to wait!"

Suleiman frowned. "Yes, we do. I am tired of this argument, Rashida. We have had it more times than I can even remember. I will not change my mind."

"Is it because of my father? Because he thinks I am still a child?"

"He is not the only reason…"

"But he is part of it!" she snapped. "Who do you love? Him or me?"

"Rashida…"

Now she had tears in her eyes. "I find it simply amazing that _I _am the one wanting to make love! Usually it is the man who is pushing the issue."

"You deserve to wait and be my wife…you are only meant to have honor…"

"Unlike my friend Nicole."

Suleiman winced and grew angry. "That was a few years ago, Rashida. Do not bring that subject up again," he warned.

"Why? Because she is so much better at getting what she wants?"

He felt his anger building and knew he would soon have to leave if things continued to escalate. "You know full well that during that time you rejected me and I wanted to believe that as an Ottoman I could not love a woman so much that I would only want one. It was a mistake and it was wrong. But you have to forgive me. I wanted you and at that moment we were not even together!"

"You obviously did not love me enough…"

"Allah! _Stop!"_

"Well? How do I know you are not with other women now?"

Suleiman shook with rage. "I would not betray you like that."

"Then prove it! Show me that you really love me and that you do not need to follow some stupid tradition of waiting until marriage."

That did it. Suleiman was now deeply insulted. She may not understand or even agree with his ways, but she did not need to speak with such disrespect for his beliefs. Now he could not even speak to her and for the first time, he found himself fearful of his anger spilling out into saying something he regretted.

Suleiman backed away, then turned and abruptly left her room without saying goodbye.

xxxxx

Rashida watched with despair as Suleiman suddenly left her room. But God! She was so angry at him. She was seventeen! Most girls her age already had sex more than a few times by now. The other forms of physical release he allowed were no longer enough. And it was annoying that he was the one who 'allowed' what they could or could not do in their relationship.

And what about that time with Nicole? Yes, Rashida rejected him that night but then he immediately slept with her? Images of what the two may have experienced flooded her mind. She was still in rage at her former friend. At least Suleiman once told her Nicole was held captive by his brother. And Rashida could not help but hope Nicole was still there and treated like a slave. Rashida felt guilty thinking like this but Nicole deserved it! Regardless, it was not always the other woman who was all at fault in someone straying from a relationship. No, the man was just as much responsible.

The logical side of her brain told her that she needed to let this subject go…that Raja sacrificed his very own hand to be with her. He gave up everything. So why was she being like this?

Because he would not give her the one thing she wanted most…and she wanted all of him.

_Author's note: Thanks everyone for the reviews. I have to go to Boston next week for work so not sure how quickly I can get the next chapter done. -Anne_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How could you do this to me?" said Hamid in a loud voice. Sevdi was now standing before him in his bed chamber. She tightened her arms around their six month old son Kazim who was tugging at her hair.

"I thought…you would like her."

"To replace you in my bed? No!"

"My lord…"

"Hamid," he corrected. "I am your husband, not your lord!"

She sighed. "I know it has been a long time for you."

"You mean us!" he snapped.

She looked down. "If you command me to do so, I will warm your bed. I would never disobey you."

"Sevdi, I cannot command you to be intimate with me. Do you feel no desire for me at all?"

"I love you."

"That is not what I asked."

Kazim suddenly let out a brief wail, trying to wiggle out of his mother's arms. Sevdi shifted him in her hold. "I am so tired."

"Then have more servants help you! We have had this conversation enough!"

She held her chin up. "And I have reminded you that no others will raise our sons. I trust your mother but no one else!"

"Our servants are extremely loyal…"

"Just like Mara who served my father?"

Hamid clenched his jaw. He knew damn well she was making it a point that Mara and Manuel had kidnapped her for Erik a few years ago. "That was different…the two of them were loyal to Erik."

"And so how do we know some of these servants are not loyal to the Ottomans? My half-brother Ahmed would like nothing more than to seek revenge for the death of our father! For safety, our servants should not be so close to our family!"

"True," replied Hamid with a sarcastic voice, "yet they know we are not intimate."

"I have not told them anything…"

"You do not have to!" said Hamid, his voice getting louder once more. "What do you think that servant will tell everyone else?"

"She is not a servant…she was meant to be in a harem or be a concubine."

His temper flared. "I do not take concubines!"

Unfortunately, Hamid's shout startled Kazim and he began to cry. Sevdi glared at him. "And if you did, then you would not be so angry all the time!" Sevdi struggled to hold Kazim as he began to push against her. The child was now beginning to scream. "I do not have the time to sate your physical desires!" she snapped.

"Oh for God's sake!" hissed Hamid as Kazim's wail began to make his head pound. "Give him to me."

She hesitated but then handed the child over to him. Hamid's strong hands cradled his son's body and the crying softened.

Sevdi crossed her arms over her chest. "You are a king and deserve more. Your real father took a harem and it was accepted here. It will be a long time before Christianity can be accepted in these lands. Take advantage of it while you can!"

"You do not understand. I do not _want _any other woman."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh? You are telling me that you were not the least bit attracted to that virgin?"

"I am a man, so of course I would feel some physical attraction…especially with how long it has been!"

"Then take her!"

Hamid shook his head in disgust. "You say you love me but you want me to sleep with someone else. Do you know how that feels?"

"Do you know how it feels for you to not understand how tired I am? That I am failing as a wife?"

Hamid's voice softened. "You are not failing, Sevdi…"

Her eyes now filled with tears. "I cannot do this! Please, my lord…Hamid, please do this for me. If you take another woman, it will help us."

"And you are not jealous at all? What if I fall in love with her?"

For a moment, he thought he saw her tremble but it must have been his imagination as she simply smiled. "Then you will be happy. I love you and want you to be pleased."

"So it does not even bother you that I would love someone else," he said flatly.

"I would hope you would still love me too, especially appreciating the freedom I have given to you. I will always be your first wife and the mother of your heirs."

Hamid felt sick. Suleiman warned him to think from her point of view but it was impossible. It felt like she was asking him for a divorce.

Kazim reached out and patted his cheek. Hamid looked down at his son who by now had stopped crying. The boy looked into his eyes and smiled. Hamid's heart constricted. He loved his sons and would do anything for them…but could he take another wife to save his marriage to Sevdi?

xxxx

Alexandria took a sip of the tea from her cup. She and Erik were sitting at a small table within their suite and she noted he looked tense as he reviewed the latest architectural plans of the prison and stable areas. He had been working at a feverish pace for the last few years and she worried about him. In fact, she could not remember the last time Erik had much time to himself. The sun was now beginning to set and Alexandria looked forward to some quiet time with him.

"How is Rashida?" she asked softly. She tried to see her daughter a few hours ago but the servants said she was asleep…or that was what Rashida told the servants to tell her. Regardless, she decided to give her daughter some rest rather than only agitating her with more questions.

Erik frowned as he wrote down more notes on the plans before him. "She is healing well."

"Did you see her?"

"Yes. Suleiman told me she woke while he was visiting her."

"You were not too hard on him, I hope."

"He admitted he should not have left her with the stallion."

"And did you scold Rashida for that as well?"

Erik gave a slight laugh. "I did not need to as apparently Suleiman already did the job."

"Did they fight?"

"Yes."

Alexandria let out a huff of air. "You almost seem happy about it."

Erik stopped writing and looked up at her. "If they are too be married, it is good for them to have disagreements. You know I am not thrilled about letting Rashida marry at the young age of eighteen which is only within three months. I want both of them to be sure before taking that step. It is how they handle such arguments which will determine if they truly love each other."

She sighed. "Was it a bad argument?"

He was now looking back at the plans and merely shrugged, offering no additional information.

"Men are hopeless!" she exclaimed but with a hint of laughter in voice.

He smiled while still looking at the schematics.

"You probably know every detail but refuse to tell me."

"I only know both were in a sour mood." His eyes gleamed as he glanced up at her. "But I like to think there are still some secrets I can keep from you. It is quite satisfying to know I can still tease you."

"Hmm, but not quite as well as I can do."

"Excuse me?" he asked as he concentrated on writing some notes by what appeared to be the side of a building. His hand froze when she placed the veil from her head right on the sketches. Slowly, he raised his eyes and cursed as she had already untied her dress.

"I know you are too busy with those plans…so I will just go and take a bath." She stood and let the dress fall to the floor. When the pressure from his fingers broke the tip of his pencil, she laughed. Alexandria turned away but only made it a few steps before Erik caught her from behind. His mouth was already on the side of her neck while his hands pulled her against his body. As she closed her eyes, she smiled when he whispered into her ear.

"If you dare to challenge me in a teasing game Madame, I assure you, I will win before this night is done."

xxxx

When dawn came, Suleiman warily got out of bed and dressed. He barely slept as his mind was going in circles, thinking about Rashida. There was a part of him that wanted to give into her, to make her happy and satisfy her physical desire. But there was another part of him that was angry at how she would not respect his strong beliefs.

He made his way down the corridors until he reached King Hamid's court. The guards immediately gave him entrance and he headed to the dining room. He recalled the first time Hamid invited him to the table for meals and how he refused the invitation, believing that because he was no longer a prince, it was not his place to sit with the family. He quickly learned from that day forward to never openly think he was unworthy in his place with them. Hamid made it extremely clear that he was not just the army's captain, but an honored friend. Because of this, he was treated not only with respect from his men for his position, but as a royal member of the family.

When he reached the table, Suleiman found Alexandria and Erik sitting next to each other as usual for breakfast. Suleiman took his seat in time to see Erik giving Alexandria's hand an affectionate kiss while she whispered something to him. He looked down at his plate and could only hope that he and Rashida would be the same way after being married after so many years.

Hamid suddenly entered and roughly pulled out his chair before any of the servants could get to it first. The king sat down and was completely silent.

"Where is Sevdi?" asked Suleiman.

"She is not feeling well," he muttered.

"Oh?" asked Alexandria. "I will stop by and make sure to help with the children."

"By all means," said Hamid in a gruff voice. He glanced at Suleiman. "Where is Rashida?"

The former prince busied himself by unfolding his napkin. "I am sure she is still resting."

Erik frowned. "Perhaps you should check on her…"

"Forgive me," came a soldier's voice as he entered the dining room. He turned to Suleiman. "There is a message from the Sultan of the Ottomans."

Suleiman quickly stood as the soldier handed him a scroll. Breaking the seal and unraveling it, he was suddenly worried his half brother was going to try something foolish such as fighting to take back some of the land Hamid's army had captured. But as he read the letter, Suleiman became confused.

_Although you are no longer my brother and a traitor to the Ottoman people, I will still pay respect in regard to your upcoming marriage. My spies tell me you were too weak to disobey Rashida's father and marry her a few years ago. Despite all that you sacrificed, it is clear you are still not trusted by them. However, I know she is almost now of what her father considers an acceptable age and so I will honor you with a wedding gift. May it bring you much pleasure in the future._

_-Ahmed_

Suleiman looked at the soldier. "He indicates some type of gift. Did something else arrive?"

The soldier hesitated. "Yes…"

"Well then? Where is it?"

Jihad, Suleiman's second in command entered the room. "My Captain, I believe you should come with me so I can show you."

Suleiman grew irritated. "King Hamid needs to know this information as well. Bring me what gift the Sultan of the Ottomans has sent."

"But…"

"NOW."

Jihad frowned but nodded at the soldier who quickly left the room.

"What is going on?" asked Rashida who came into the room.

"You should not be out of bed," Suleiman scolded. He immediately regretted his tone as she looked down at her feet.

Alexandria immediately stood and embraced her daughter. She pulled back when Rashida appeared to wince when her arm was touched. "How are you?"

"Fine…," said Rashida as she held her upper arm. She glanced at Suleiman. "I…thought I would try to eat something."

Jihad stepped closer to Suleiman. "I need to speak with you…"

"Now now," snapped Suleiman. He needed more time with Rashida…they needed to make amends.

The other soldier's voice suddenly cut into the room. "Captain, I have brought what you asked for."

Before Suleiman could look, he saw Rashida's expression turn to shock, a soft gasp escaping her. He whirled around to where the soldier was standing.

And found Nicole standing before him…smiling.

_Author's Note: Okay, one more small chapter before I travel..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: So...Nicole is actually not Raoul and Christine's daughter. She used to be a friend to Rashida and Monique - Monique is Raoul and Christine's adoptive daughter back in Paris. It's been a while so just wanted to make that clear (although hmmm, I could still make Monique a hussy...lol.)_

Chapter 5

Rashida stared in horror at the girl she once called a friend who stood before Suleiman in the dining room. Horrible images of the two of them entwined in bed swirled in her mind and her eyes filled with tears. She specifically heard the soldier make a statement about Suleiman asking for Nicole and her heart fell.. He was an Ottoman and she should have known better than to think he would change just for her.

Before Suleiman could say a word, Rashida turned and fled the room. She heard her mother call out after her but Rashida ignored her. Her arm was throbbing in pain as she swiftly walked back to her room.

"Rashida, wait!" called her mother who was now right behind her.

"Please…just leave me alone," Rashida sniffed, trying to hold her emotions inside.

"But what is wrong? I thought you said you were hungry. And do you not want to speak with Nicole?"

Rashida heard the worried tone in her mother's voice but she shook her head. "I am fine…my arm really hurts. I need to lie down." Once inside her room, she turned to close the door but her mother quickly stepped inside.

"Do I need to get your father? Do you need something for the pain?"

"Maybe," she muttered. On the other hand, nothing was going to stop the pain in her heart. "No, on second thought, I just want to sit."

Alexandria quickly retrieved some pillows from the bed and brought them over to Rashida's favorite oversized chair. Rashida settled into it while her mother placed some of the pillows behind her shoulder and arm.

"You need to tell me what is wrong."

Rashida looked up to see her mother's beautiful face tilted down at her. But instead of speaking, Rashida just swallowed hard and looked away.

Her mother persisted. "Was it Nicole? Did she upset you because you are fearful of something? I heard she was a slave to Suleiman's half brother for the last few years. I realize she could have agreed to something terrible in exchange for her freedom…"

Oh God, Rashida had not thought of that. What if Ahmed sent Nicole to make sure not only she bed with Suleiman but also get information back to the Ottomans, exposing any of Hamid's weaknesses?

Her mother continued. "We do not know everything yet and you must remember Nicole may have suffered greatly these last few years…"

"Good!" she suddenly snapped.

"Rashida!" gasped Alexandria. "How could you say such a thing?"

"Suleiman asks for her to be brought to him and you ask how I could say such a thing?"

"Sulieman did not ask for her specifically. As I said, Ahmed sent her here. I did not read the letter but before you walked into the room, Suleiman indicated he only knew Ahmed had sent some type of gift. He did not know it was Nicole."

Rashida's stomach tied into knots. It was good to hear her mother let her know the truth and yet she didn't feel any better realizing that Ahmed had in fact sent Nicole for one particular purpose.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "She was still sent here to…to go to his bed!" Rashida could not hold back and burst into tears. Tender arms came around her and she heard her soothing mother's voice.

"Rashida, that does not mean he would do such a thing. Suleiman loves you very much. Why are you so worried about her? Do you not trust him?"

Rashida crumbled. She didn't want to tell her mother, especially knowing her father would find out…

Alexandria frowned. "You are so upset. Tell me what this is about. Did Suleiman do something wrong?"

"He slept with her!" Rashida blurted as the tears began to fall even harder.

Her mother was completely silent for a moment while Rashida sobbed. When she finally did speak, Alexandria's voice was calm. "He took Nicole to his bed while you were held captive in the palace?"

She sniffed. "No…it was in Paris."

"And did you love him during that time?"

"Yes," she whispered. Rashida felt her mother stiffen and her fingers went to lift up her chin.

"You loved him," her mother repeated. "But at that time, did he truly love you?"

"Yes! He wanted me!"

"But you refused to mate with him?"

Rashida's cheeks felt warm and she knew she was blushing. "No…I mean, he did not say he wanted to do such a thing…even then, he believed it was wrong before marriage."

Her mother sighed. "An Ottoman believes the heart can be faithful even if the body is not."

"And so he justified it with that reasoning to have Nicole!" Rashida began to cry again and her mother gave a gentle squeeze.

"I am not sure if I understand what happened," Alexandria said softly, "but I do know Suleiman loves you very much. I do not believe he is the same man today. The former prince of the Ottomans no longer exists."

"How do you know?" Rashida whispered.

Amusement crept into Alexandria's voice. "I see it in his eyes…the way he looks at you. And what man would give up not only his position as sultan but his very hand? He would do anything for you."

Rashida turned her head away. "Even go without his physical needs? How do I know he has given up his old ways? The men from his world took slaves to their bed every day! And now he wants only to wait for marriage. No man from his world can go that long without…" She stopped and swallowed hard.

"Has he said that he would continue any other traditions? Would he sleep with other women or marry other wives?"

"N-no…"

"Then you must believe him. If he wants to continue this one tradition to wait until marriage, then respect his wish."

"But now Nicole is here…I know she wants him."

Alexandria frowned. "Listen to me. You must trust Suleiman or it will destroy the relationship you have with him."

Rashida lay her head back and closed her eyes. Deep down, she knew her mother was right. But she was also scared. What if Suleiman broke her heart? How could she live without him?

Her mother's voice broke into her thoughts. "You must have more confidence in yourself, Rashida. And please…do not lose your own identify because you want to please Suleiman."

She opened her eyes. "I would never do that."

"No? And yet you obsess about Nicole and how Suleiman may betray you. A true relationship is not only a partnership but one that allows freedom of both individuals. It takes a great deal of faith and trust."

As her mother slowly left the room, Rashida sighed.

Faith.

Trust.

Did she have that with Suleiman? It disturbed her when she did not know the answer.

Suleiman's body was completely rigid as Nicole stood before him. Rashida had immediately fled the room and he wanted to go after her. But he needed to address the situation…and fast.

Hamid stood. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

Suleiman narrowed his eyes at Nicole and pointed to the floor. "You will bow before him."

Nicole had the nerve to remove a cape she was wearing to reveal what appeared to be like a dancer's costume. "I am not here for him. I am here for you, my lord."

Suleiman grit his teeth. "I am not your lord. And while you are in these lands, you will bow to the rightful king!"

Her eyes softened. "How sad. Once you were to be the mighty sultan of the Ottomans. And now you are nothing but a puppet telling others to bow before your enemy."

It only took one nod and Suleiman's soldiers grabbed Nicole. She gasped as they kicked her legs out from under her and she fell to the floor. As they held both her arms, another soldier pushed her head down.

"Much better," said Suleiman dryly.

Hamid waved off the soldiers. "Get her up."

"You really should just keep her on her knees," said Suleiman. "She can still speak while bowing before you."

Hamid laughed. "Ah yes, yet another lesson for me on how to rule."

But then Erik slowly stood. Despite the fact that Suleiman and Hamid were about the same height, Rashida's father always appeared to tower before everyone. His eyes underneath the mask narrowed at both of them before he spoke in a deep voice.

"Enough of this." Erik looked down at Nicole while motioning for her to stand. "Why are you really here?"

As the soldiers let her up, Nicole rubbed her wrists from where the soldiers held her. She looked angrily at Suleiman. "I told you! I was sent here to be with Suleiman!"

Suleiman crossed his arms over his chest. "My brother sent you as a wedding gift, nothing more?"

"What more could there be?"

"As a spy," replied Erik. "You served the Sultan these past two years."

"As a slave! I did not serve him willingly!"

Hamid shook his head. "You will not stay here. We will send you back to Paris, where you belong."

"I…I cannot go back by myself! How will I get there? I have no money!"

"Oh do not worry," replied Hamid. "I will definitely pay any price to get rid of you."

Nicole turned and looked at Suleiman. "Fine. But as you and Rashida are not yet married, perhaps you would like me to stay with you tonight…another taste perhaps?"

Hamid glared at Suleiman. "What does she mean…._another_ taste?"

Nicole laughed. "Oh? So you did not tell them how we were lovers?"

"We were _never _lovers!" hissed Suleiman.

"Well, lust was certainly part of it," she said with a smile.

Erik actually growled. "Jihad," he said in a low voice, "take this _lady _to a guest room where she is to be kept guarded."

"The dungeon would be better," muttered Hamid.

Jihad came forward to take Nicole but she lifted up her chin. "No need to force me. I think my job of causing enough damage is already done," she said smugly. She turned on her heel and left the room with the soldiers quickly following her.

Hamid looked at those remaining in the room. "Out."

As soon as the room was emptied and the doors shut, Suleiman turned to face Erik. But he found himself gasping as Rashida's father was across the room so fast there was no time to defend himself. Suleiman felt his back get slammed against one of the stone walls and to his shock, Erik's fingers tightened around his throat. Two blazing blue eyes looked at him.

"You were unfaithful to Rashida," he said in a deep voice.

Suleiman tried to speak but he could not get a word out under the pressure of Erik's fingers.

"How could you?" Hamid asked in a ragged tone.

Suleiman's hands went to Erik's fingers, frantically trying to release himself. Erik's eyes narrowed and he tilted his head. "Are you actually trying to deny it?"

"Well, Nicole is a liar," said Hamid. He frowned. "But she is also a known whore."

"Yes or no?" asked Erik. He released his hand but only slightly.

"It…was…only…once…" gasped Suleiman. He felt himself once more get slammed against the wall. As his back throbbed in pain, Suleiman closed his eyes.

"I used to think torture was wrong," growled Hamid toward Erik, "but I'm beginning to think you could teach me a few lessons."

"Please," begged Suleiman in a hoarse voice, "I can explain…" Erik released Suleiman so suddenly that he fell to the floor. At this point the was unable to catch his breath and went into a fit of coughing.

Hamid walked over and glared down at him. "I cannot believe you would betray my sister in such a way."

Suleiman coughed a few more times and grabbed hold of a chair. Pulling himself up, he rubbed his sore neck with his good hand. "At the time I did not think of such a thing."

"What do you mean? You know our beliefs!"

"It was in Paris!" snapped Suleiman. Slowly, he stood and faced Erik. "Please…you must understand. It was during the ball…I managed to get Rashida alone with me."

Erik crossed his arms over his chest.

Suleiman drew a deep breath. "I was just beginning to understand how much I loved her. I was even contemplating coming to you for help. I was willing at that moment in time to give up everything I knew…my future position as sultan, my life as an Ottoman. I was willing to give it up for her."

Hamid shook his head. "So how the hell does that explain what you did?"

Suleiman met Hamid's gaze. "We have had many discussions in trying to understand my former world. Hear me now, and think of how I truly felt in that moment in time when I was willing to give up my very life for your sister. But she rejected me."

"Are you saying at that moment she did not love you," demanded Hamid.

"I do not know. But you must imagine the anger I felt in that moment."

Erik turned away and walked to a nearby window. Placing his hands now behind his back, he gazed at the sky which was beginning to fill with clouds. "I understand now."

"What?" hissed Hamid.

Erik turned his head toward his adoptive son. "Suleiman was raised to be sultan. His father had a harem of women and three wives."

Suleiman nodded. "I thought….I thought I was weak for wanting only one woman. I felt like I just betrayed my people, my entire set of beliefs for this one female. Her rejection only angered me to the point that I needed to reaffirm I was in control. I needed to prove to myself that her rejection did not matter." His chest hurt when he spoke in a rough voice. "Nicole offered herself at that very moment and I took her. It was wrong."

Hamid sat down. "So…you did not even take her to a bed?"

Erik held up his hand. "I do not think we need any detail." He tilted his head at Suleiman. "While I understand at that moment in time what happened, you have wounded Rashida deeply. And I believe that is also why you give her everything she wants. You are worried about disappointing her again."

"I never thought of it that way, but yes. I would die before I would betray her like that again. I only want her to be happy and I will do anything to make it so."

Erik drew a deep breath. "I believe you. But while I can understand this was in the past, Rashida may not. Especially now that Nicole is here."

"I will get rid of her," said Hamid. "We will send her immediately back to the Ottomans."

Suleiman frowned. "If you do such a thing, the insult would give them an excuse to escalate the tension between us. He may do something rash and I do not want to place your people at risk."

Hamid smiled. "We have a strong army now. I can sense the Ottomans have grown even weaker."

"Do not underestimate my brother, Hamid. Nicole may have been the bait to trigger our anger. While he may not have a strategic mind, he does have a powerful feeling of vengeance."

The king nodded. "Then we must be ready because I am sending Nicole back to him."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Suleiman plodded down the corridors toward Rashida's room while rubbing his sore neck. Most likely he was going to have a mark from where Erik's fingers tightened around his throat. But then, Suleiman felt as if he deserved it. The encounter with Nicole may have been a few years ago, but it was not something Rashida would ever forget. He never shared with her any details, fearing it was too painful of a subject. But maybe Rashida was thinking it had been more than one occasion. When he was attempting to bait her into hating him when she was first taken to the Ottoman palace, Suleiman had been vague about the actual encounter. His only care at that moment was to try and make sure Rashida demonstrated a strong rejection of him to his father in hopes of convincing the ruler to let her go.

"Suleiman?"

He turned around to find Sevdi behind him. He formally bowed his head. "Sister, how are you?"

"I must speak with you."

Suleiman desperately wanted to find Rashida, but his honorable nature would not allow him to refuse a request by his sister. "As you wish."

Sevdi motioned for him to follow her into her court. Once inside, she shut the door. "Has he told you?"

"Who?"

"Hamid."

"About?"

Sevdi frowned as a wail came from the next room. She ran to the next room and retrieved the youngest prince. The baby struggled against her, crying as Sevdi returned to Suleiman. He saw her face grow frustrated. "I cannot do this!"

Suleiman sighed. "You cannot force Hamid to take another wife."

"I do not want to _force _him! Of all men, _you _should be able to help him understand our world!"

"This is not the world we once knew, Sevdi," replied Suleiman as he thought of Erik's hands around his neck with the thought that he betrayed Rashida. "You must accept their ways."

"I cannot."

Suleiman grew uneasy. "And what does that mean?"

"Perhaps our brother would accept me."

Suleiman felt anger course through his veins. "If you go to him, you will be put to death. You are an outcast Sevdi."

"He may show mercy."

"You bed with Hamid before marriage!" hissed Suleiman. "He knows this. And will you lie when you are asked about looking at books?"

"I do not know how to read!"

Suleiman crossed his arms over his chest. "You speak as a hypocrite. You want Hamid to follow the Ottoman ways but only when it suits you. Have you forgotten that if a woman from our lands is even seen holding a book, what the punishment is?"

She began to tremble as the child wailed even louder. "Just go away."

Suleiman cursed and then spotted a servant who was trying to remain unseen. "Take the child! Now!"

The servant immediately obeyed but Sevdi glared at her. "_I _am the king's first wife! You will not dare take him from me." The servant backed away and Sevdi pointed for her to leave. The girl ran out and Sevdi tightened her hold on the infant.

"You are right, Sevdi," said Suleiman in a suddenly calm voice. "Perhaps you do not belong here. But if you leave, you cannot take the children. You know this."

She continued to stare with anger at him until finally a sob escaped her. She began to weep uncontrollably and fell to her knees. Suleiman quickly reached down and pulled the prince away from her. He safely placed the infant in a nearby crib and returned to his sister. He sank down next to her and cradled her within his arms.

"Sevdi," he whispered. "You must rest. You are overwhelmed and need time."

She shook her head, pulled away, and breathed shakily while tears streaked down her face. "Do you not see? Perhaps there are Ottoman traditions that are wrong. I know what you say to me. But look at me! I am a mother who must care for her children! Do you really believe it is right to have other servants or a wet nurse have that right? Is that not a Ottoman tradition that is also wrong? Another wife…another woman, makes sense to service the husband properly so the real mother can care for her children."

"Sevdi…"

"Can you deny that sense the beginning, Allah created man to mate with more than one woman? Can you deny that the animals we share this world with are the same?"

"There are some animals who choose one mate for life."

"But man is not one of them!" she cried. "Even you must admit here in Hamid's kingdom the men are known to still take other women other than their wives. And what of the men in Paris? Can you tell me they are faithful?"

"Erik has always been faithful."

She bit her bottom lip and hesitated.

Suleiman grew angry again. "You want to say he is different because of his face…that no other woman would have him. May I remind you that men who have enough wealth, regardless of their appearance, can generally have a number of women?"

"Exactly, Suleiman."

Damn it. He knew she was making the point that Erik was the exception, not the norm. And how could he deny this? Even in Paris, men paid for women.

"I would rather have Hamid be with another woman for his own happiness than for me to not know about it," she whispered.

Despite the fact that he still thought she was wrong, Suleiman understood. How could he not with how he was raised? He did not want any other woman but Rashida. But would he feel the same way ten or twenty years after he married her?

Deep down, he still strongly believed he would. Perhaps it was in fact the encounter with Nicole with Nicole that provided him with such a lesson. Despite the pain it caused, it was also proof to him that he loved only Rashida. No amount of physical pleasure could replace such a thing. And Suleiman strongly suspected his own father knew this after being with Alexandria, the only woman who had his heart.

But Sevdi…she may never understand. How could she? There had to be a way to convince her, but how?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rashida needed to get some air. After her mother left, she waited to see if Suleiman would stop by to see her, to reassure her that he did not want anything to do with Nicole. But as time passed, it was obvious he was not going to see her. She stood up and wiped away a tear. She should have known that Suleiman probably was with his soldiers by now. God forbid he would be late in any of the training activities with his soldiers, she thought bitterly.

She angrily left her room and headed to the garden. The sun was so bright that she shielded her eyes, but not before running right into a soldier. They collided and Rashida was knocked to the ground. She cried out, as her shoulder was hit by the impact.

"Allah!" came a concerned voice. "Please forgive me, I did not see you."

Rashida looked up but squinted as the sun hurt her eyes. The man leaned down, his face coming into view , blocking out the sun. She blinked and found herself staring into the eyes of a young solider. He had no helmet on and he had a fine moustache with a goatee. He knelt down next to her and reached for her.

"Are you hurt? Did I injure your shoulder?"

"Ah…no, I mean, it was already hurt from yesterday."

The young man raised an eyebrow. "Yesterday?"

"Yes, the stallion…surely you heard."

"No," he replied as she noted he had a fairly heavy accent. "I only arrived today."

"Oh. Are you…new?"

He chuckled. "Here, let me help you." To her surprise, he slid his arms underneath and picked her up easily within his arms.

"What…what are you doing?" she stammered.

"I am merely taking you over to a nearby bench so you can sit while I inspect your injury."

"I am fine, really."

But the man shook his head. "I think not. Now please, sit," he said as he lowered her to the bench.

Rashida steadied herself on the bench and held her breath while he sat down next to her. His eyes seem to sparkle as he looked at her. "Um, thank you."

"Now, let us take a look, shall we?"

She stiffened as he suddenly pulled the sleeve down from her shoulder. She had a corset on underneath, but it was strapless. Her face grew hot as his fingers softly touched her skin.

"It is badly bruised. I fear I may have caused it further injury. Allow me to place an ointment on it so it will heal better."

Rashida was speechless as the man reached within his black cloak and produced a small bottle. Opening it, he dipped one of his long fingers inside and then gently rubbed what appeared to be some type of lotion onto her shoulder.

"So," he said with amusement in his voice, "were you in a hurry somewhere? Were you late in serving something for King Hamid?"

Rashida froze. The man obviously did not even know who she was. "I was just, I mean, I needed some fresh air."

"Well unfortunately, you received more than just air. I believe I have added a few more colors to that beautiful skin. You said a stallion caused this? Were you riding?"

"No, I was leading him to a fenced area and he decided to run. My arm was nicked by his hoof when I fell."

"Then you are very lucky," he said in a deep voice. Finished with applying the lotion, he closed the bottle and placed it back within his cloak.

"Um…who are you?"

"Ah yes, forgive my manners." He stood and bowed elegantly toward her. "I am Jamal. I have arrived by request of the shah."

Rashida's eyes widened. "Oh. You are from Qajar?"

Jamal flashed a brilliant smile. "Indeed. I was a captain for one of the shah's armies."

"Really?"

He laughed. "You seem surprised."

"Well, it's just that you are…"

"Young?"

Rashida nodded, for some reason feeling speechless while her heart pounded as Jamal's eyes gleamed at her.

"I have trained the moment I could hold a sword. I am quite skilled I assure you. The shah has made a substantial investment in King Hamid's lands, proving support against the Ottoman Empire. Word was sent to King Hamid that the shah was sending his best captain to lead his growing army."

"But, we already have a captain."

Jamal chuckled again. "A sizeable army can never have just one captain."

"Well, I mean, there are others that are second in command."

"Large armies generally have more than one captain," he assured her. "And if King Hamid's army has grown to the size I have heard, your current captain has far too many soldiers under him to continue training them properly, even with others in commanding roles. It is most likely time to appoint a second captain of equal rank."

Rashida squirmed as she was unsure how Suleiman would like this news. But then she frowned. Who cared what he thought? Maybe this young man from Qajar could only help ease some of Suleiman's workload. Maybe it would mean something positive.

Jamal tilted his head. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I was just thinking."

"I could tell," he said with a smile. He sat down next to her again. "And tell me the name of the beautiful maiden who is before me."

For some stupid reason, she suddenly felt shy. No one ever dared to pay her such compliments except Suleiman. All soldiers were by far too fearful of displeasing their captain to make any such remarks. She was surprised when his fingers lifted her chin.

"You act as if you are not used to being called beautiful."

"Well, no." _Or at least not by anyone else but Suleiman._

"Then I apologize."

"What?"

His eyes softened. "By now I would have thought you would hear the remark quite often. But I must say, your beauty is remarkable. I am certain you may select any man your heart desires."

She knew she was blushing. "Rashida….my name is Rashida."

"Of course it is. For you are not just beautiful, but quite intelligent." He released her chin and stood. "Forgive me, but I must pay a visit to your king. Perhaps we will soon meet again." Jamal gently took her hand and kissed it.

Rashida found herself staring at his lips when they touched her skin. Their eyes met briefly, and then he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Suleiman cursed as he watched his newest soldiers go through the latest sword fighting exercises. Where as before many of the young men had natural instinct, these latest recruits had to be told exactly what to do. It also did not help that he was in an extremely bad mood. By the time he'd freed himself from Sevdi, it was already late in the day. He was unhappy when he discovered Rashida was not in her room. By that time, his second in command was practically begging him to report to the training field.

A yell suddenly caught Suleiman's attention and he whipped his head around to see one of the soldiers drop his sword to the ground while he clutched his arm. The man's sleeve quickly turned red, as blood seeped through the fabric. Suleiman shoved the man's training opponent out of the way and yanked up his sleeve to inspect the wound.

"How the hell did this happen?" Suleiman hissed.

An unknown voice came from behind him. "You should have no more than six pairs practice at a time."

Suleiman frowned and turned around. A young man stood before him, dressed in a uniform he recognized as Qajar. "What did you just say to me?"

"You were unable to watch close enough with so many practicing at the same time. This could have been prevented."

Suleiman felt his chest grow tight. "Oh, really. And you are the expert in training new soldiers, are you?"

The man smiled. "Do you think otherwise?"

"I think you have much to learn in being a soldier before you can lead an army."

The young soldier withdrew his long sword. "Perhaps you should test me."

Suleiman narrowed his eyes as some of the soldiers around them laughed at the stranger. "You dare to challenge me?"

"No, of course not…I would call it more like giving _you_ the proper training."

The men became deathly silent as Suleiman quickly withdrew his sword. He gave a mocking bow. "Then by all means, teach me."

Both men attacked at the same time, their swords chiming loudly as they repeatedly struck again and again. Suleiman was surprised at the man's skill but only for a moment. His anger from the day's events put him over the edge and gave him an added strength. Still, the young soldier defended himself well, even changing tactics to begin charging at Suleiman.

"_Stop!" _King Hamid shouted as he pushed his way through the soldiers. The men quickly stepped aside and bowed once they realized their king had suddenly arrived.. "I simply will not have two captains fighting each other. Perhaps long ago it was something done under my real father, but it will not be the same with me."

The men froze, glaring at each other. At the realization of what Hamid said, Suleiman glared at him. "Did you say he is a captain?"

"Yes," Hamid replied with a nod. "Jamal is a captain from Qajar. He is a gift to us from the shah himself to ensure our growing army remains strong."

"I see," said Suleiman in a low voice.

Hamid clapped him on the shoulder. "With everything else going on this morning, I did not get the chance to tell you word had been sent to me just last night." He nodded at Jamal. "I see you have met our captain although I do not approve of your introduction."

Jamal elegantly bowed. "My apologies," he said in a sincere tone. But as he straightened, he smiled at Suleiman. "I simply could not resist."

The former prince scowled at him. "I will remind you that despite your position, I am the one who created this army."

"And I will be the one to strengthen it."

Hamid rolled his eyes. "I can see the both of you will get along so very well. Jamal, although you are equal rank, I appoint Suleiman as also my advisor on the army. Therefore, he has the final decision on any actions with the army unless I say otherwise. Is that understood?"

Jamal bowed his head in respect. "As you wish." But as soon as Hamid turned around to walk back to the palace, Jamal grinned at him. "Perhaps you should take some rest. I understand your brother sent you a gift I am certain you are eager to try in bed."

Suleiman grew uncomfortable at this remark, especially in front of his soldiers. He did not need any additional rumors to reach Rashida. "As a matter of fact," he replied in a hard voice, "I want nothing to do with anything given to us from our enemy. I believe you would have a better use for her."

"Thank you but no. I already have my eye on a lovely fair maiden."

"Really? Well, it is unfortunate for you then as there is too much work to do. I am afraid you will have no time to court her."

Jamal laughed. "I will always make the time for any beautiful lady." He raised his sword at the new soldiers. "Let us begin the fighting exercise again."

Suleiman frowned but nodded. The two of them began giving orders to the army, training until well into the night.

The next morning, Rashida went to her brother's court. The guards gave her entrance immediately and she found herself in the large main room. A servant hurried to greet her but another voice came from a hallway on the left.

"He is not here."

Rashida turned. "Oh, Sevdi. I am sorry. I was hoping to talk with him for a moment."

Sevdi sighed. "He is working on more agreements with neighboring lands, trying to prepare in the event my brother Ahmed attacks."

"Why would he attack? I thought the Ottomans are growing weaker."

"He intends to send the woman Nicole back to him very soon. It will be seen as an insult."

Rashida's stomach tied into knots. "Why not just send her back to Paris?"

"Hamid feels insulted that the sultan sent such a gift to try and mock a union between yourself and Suleiman."

"Oh," Rashida breathed, feeling slightly relieved. "Does Suleiman feel the same way?"

"No."

Surprised, she tilted her head. "What do you mean? He…he doesn't want to keep Nicole, does he?"

"His preference is to send her back to Paris. He does not wish to provoke Ahmed while your brother will surely do so when he sends the girl back to the Ottomans."

"Wait, it was _your_ brother who provoked us."

Her eyes narrowed. "How do you know for sure? Could it also be he finds it hard to believe that Suleiman would not take other women to his bed?"

Rashida swallowed hard. "But Suleiman left for me. He left the Ottoman Empire only for me."

"Yes, but that does not mean an Ottoman would not sate his physical needs elsewhere." When Rashida stiffened, Sevdi's eyes softened and she touched Rashida on the shoulder. "Do not worry, his heart will always be yours. He loves you."

"Then I do not understand why you would tell me Suleiman will sleep with other women!"

Sevdi withdrew her hand. "Rashida, you have to understand how we were raised. Suleiman may have told Ahmed that he only wanted you and no other women, but from our world that only means with the heart. He is an Ottoman. It is in his very breeding to take other women. But he will always love you first, I assure you."

"How can you say such things? If he loves me, then he would never be with any other women!"

Sevdi shook her head. "You have to think from a broader perspective. What if the Ottoman Empire does fall? My brother Ahmed has no heirs as of yet. If Suleiman were to breed with another Ottoman female, think of what it could mean to Hamid's kingdom! We would hold the next heir to the Ottoman Empire!"

"There won't be much of an Empire left at that point! My brother Hamid will defeat him. You should have more faith in your husband!"

Sevdi sighed. "It is difficult for me. At first I thought the idea of Hamid being only with me was wonderful. But as time wears on, I understand now that one woman cannot possibly be a mother and a lover. Perhaps when the children grow older…"

Rashida felt her throat grow tight. "What are you saying? You _want _Hamid to bed with other women?"

"He will in time," she replied quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"No man can go very long without sex, Rashida. It is like the very air they breathe. Suleiman is no different. How do you know he has even been faithful to you up until now?"

"Because…he said so," stammered Rashida.

"Would you not rather know he sleeps with other women and you only have his heart?"

"No!"

"Then you will always wonder and suspect he may be sleeping with other women. I would hate that feeling."

Rashida backed away. "And what does Hamid think of your perspective?"

"He finds it hard to believe that I would allow him to do such a thing," she replied plainly. "But he will in time. I am too tired to share his bed anymore."

"Why not have someone else help you with the children?"

Sevdi laughed. "My brother the sultan hates us. Who else could we possibly trust to care for them? How do we know there are not spies in this very palace? My brother would love nothing more than to abduct them."

"But you are letting this ruin your life….ruining your marriage to my brother!"

"I am not the one to do such a thing. Your brother simply has the choice open to him."

"No," said Rashida in a sharp tone, "you are giving my brother no choice but to eventually divorce you!"

"How dare you! He would never divorce the woman who bore him children!"

Rashida stood tall. "I know my brother and he will not give up his beliefs. However, I think he will consider giving up you."

Rashida turned on her heel and stormed out of the court. But on the inside, she was extremely worried. Sevdi's beliefs were so strongly imprinted upon her. Was it the same with Suleiman? Was he actually only being faithful to her right now because they had not completed the sexual act? And then after they were married, would he eventually get bored of her? Would he want other women? Or what if he was really with other women right now and lying to her about it?

She blindly ran outside, hoping to somehow find Suleiman. It was still early morning so she knew he wouldn't be on the training field yet. But as she turned a corner, Rashida smacked right into a soldier's chest and gasped as she fell.

When she looked up, she heard him curse and then realized he voice was familiar.

"We must stop meeting this way," said Jamal as he bent down to help her stand. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she muttered feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I was hoping to meet someone this morning before the training started."

Jamal raised an eyebrow. "One of my soldiers?"

"Ah…,well, they're not exactly your soldiers. I mean, Suleiman is the captain."

"I thought we had this conversation yesterday. I am also a captain, Rashida. And if you are seeing one of my men, I think you should tell me."

"What? Why?"

"Because," said Jamal with amusement in his voice, "I need to know my competition."

Rashida swallowed hard. "There is no competition."

"Of course not, because I am certain I already outrank this soldier."

She felt her face grow hot. "Ah…no, I mean, you cannot compete with him."

"And why not? Should you not seek only the best in your future mate? I assure you, I have much to offer."

"Even being faithful to one woman?" she asked under her breath.

Jamal took a slight step back. "Really? Is this important to you?"

"Of course it is! I am of a Christian upbringing."

"Then you do have a problem as the men in these lands still take multiple wives, even concubines."

"Exactly!" she snapped. "And you are no different."

"Ah, but I am." He grinned boyishly at her. "My upbringing was also Christian, Rashida. My father was married to only one woman and was faithful only to her."

"You mean faithful with only his heart, not from a physical sense," replied Rashida as she remembered her conversation from Sevdi.

"No," he said quietly, "he was faithful in his heart and with his body."

"How is that possible? You are from Qajar."

"Indeed. However, my father was not born in Qajar. He was from an ally to the shah. The shah is tolerant of other religions and therefore had no issue with my father joining him despite his beliefs."

"And I am to believe you only want one woman for the rest of your life? How can that be when you see men constantly with so many different women?"

Jamal laughed. "I am far from innocent, that is true. But I am tired of escapades and seek a wife to give me a family. I find that pleasing one woman takes much time. Why would I seek to have more than one?"

"Because other men become bored with just one woman," answered Rashida.

"I understand you may not believe me, but I have always had a difficult time in regard to seeing more than one woman at a time." He shrugged. "Perhaps it is seeing my parents so devoted to each other. It simply does not feel right. And as I said, I grow tired of only physical pleasure. I am seeking something else."

Rashida was oddly aware of her heart beginning to pound. "Something…else?"

"Of course," he said reaching out to touch her face. His finger trailed down her cheek and Rashida was surprised when she seemed to shiver from his touch. His eyes met hers when he spoke in a soft voice. "And as you are such an adorable creature, in beauty and mind, I highly doubt I would ever want any other woman."

He leaned in close and Rashida realized his intention was to kiss her. She froze in place, her body responding with eagerness as her mind began to shout warnings about what he was going to do. Just as she was about to pull away, Rashida cringed when she heard Suleiman's voice.

"_Rashida?"_

_xxxxxxx_

Suleiman stared in shock at Jamal who was bending down toward Rashida. His finger rested on her cheek and it was obvious he was about to kiss her.

She jerked away at the sound of his voice. "Raja," she breathed heavily. "I was on my way to find you."

"Of course," replied Suleiman in a hard tone.

Jamal straightened. "Raja? I thought your name was Suleiman."

"It is a private name we use," replied Suleiman as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It is a reminder of our time together in Paris."

Jamal looked back and forth between the two of them. "I see."

Suleiman narrowed his eyes. "Do you? Then I suggest you step away from my future wife." He was surprised when Jamal suddenly smiled.

"Ah, but she is not your wife yet."

"Excuse me?" asked Suleiman with a feeling of burning anger in his chest.

"I see you are now my rival in command of the army and in the matters of love."

Suleiman glared at him. "There is no rivalry between us. King Hamid made it clear that I still make all final decisions when it comes to his army. As for Rashida, she is _mine."_

Jamal looked down at Rashida. "He owns you?"

Rashida looked at Jamal with confusion. "What?"

"Well, he says you are his. Do you not have a choice?"

"Of course I do."

Jamal smiled again. "Good. Then I look forward to our next meeting so I can help with your decision."

"There will be no future meetings," snapped Suleiman.

"Ah, but she says she has a choice. And therefore, I must convince her I am the right choice."

Suleiman looked at Rashida. Her face was filled with shock and she was speechless.

Which only made Suleiman even more angry. "I suggest you start with the archers this morning," he said dryly. "They need the most training so I believe you will have very little time for anything else."

Jamal chuckled and kissed Rashida's hand. "Then she should come to watch me while I train them."

"She is not allowed on the training fields," hissed Suleiman. "It is too dangerous."

Jamal's eyes seemed to sparkle as he continued to look at Rashida. "As the better captain in skills of training the army, I assure you, nothing would happen to you. I will leave the invitation open and you may visit me any time you wish." He gave her an elegant bow and looked at Suleiman. "By the way, King Hamid wishes to see you. Apparently your brother has sent another gift. I can only imagine this time it must be twins as the one woman he sent you before did not seem to satisfy your needs."

Suleiman watched the captain with narrowed eyes as he walked past him, leaving he and Rashida alone.

_Author's Note: Wow, I always leave them in a pickle, don't I? lol -Anne_


End file.
